The return of a long lost son
by Rainbow-Sensei
Summary: ONE SHOT... just putting that out there. just a little something i've had building up for the past month and wished to channel it. Narutoxfnaf, some other game elements, rated M for strong language.


**Return of a long lost son**

 **A Naruto x Five nights at Freddy's 4 one-shot**

 **OC: Takeo Uchiha-Uzumaki**

 **By SGT. Rainbow**

 **AN:It took me about a month to get this done, one reason was i have school and i can't work on it as much, another is i have metal gear solid 5: the phantom pain and i've been playing the shit out of that, one more reason is i lose interest in stuff like this, so i don't work on it as much. this is a one shot so i'm not planning on making it into a full fledged story. if you guys wish to make this a story, by all means go ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

"Hokage sama, there be a good reason you called an emergency meeting this late at night?!" Asked Inuzuka Tsume who was clad in only a loose red shirt & panties like much of the

Council members save the Hyuga Matriarch Asahiko Hyuga who was dressed in a near transparent nightgown that would have shown her more 'sensitive' areas had she not been

Wearing a short robe over it. All of the council members were nearly asleep though Shikoko Nara had her head down on the table and was snoring lightly in a dead slumber. Inoko

Saw the burning glare the Hokage was giving the Nara clan head and shook the sleeping woman awake, receiving a good slap to the face for her efforts Inoko simply and discretely moved her hand towards the snoring matriarch's snatch and plunged her fingers knuckle deep. Waking the sleeping woman who in turn gave out a low moan, thankfully the loud

Council chamber saved her the embarrassment that would haunt her for days to come. "I would also like to know the reason for a meeting at this ungodly hour." She said as she

Sent a death glare towards the wizened Hokage. "This meeting has been called because recently someone who disappeared nearly twelve years ago has returned, that person is-"before Madoka could finish, a pitch black void opened and two things were thrown out of it.

One being a person, the other was a black cloak. This jolted everyone wide awake when they saw this, the person was Takeo Uchiha-Uzumaki which Madoka recognize as her and Risa's baby boy. However; he was badly injured if the large cuts and bite wounds were anything to go by.

He wore a pair of black cargo jeans, a silver cross around his neck, but that was it, and in his hands was a giant broadsword with a six foot pitch black blade, he held it tightly staring at the cloak, his eyes full of a mixture of rage and pain. Finally the cloak rose up and materialized into something horrific.

It had a large head, and a mouth full of long, sharp teeth. Its claws are razor-sharp. Most of the fur on its ears is missing. The thing also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth and on the claws of his right hand, the thing's color is a translucent black, and it has a yellow bow-tie and hat. Underneath the cloak is what appears to be a skeleton of some sort. The only exception is around his mouth, which looks like an EXISTING material was ripped away from it. Not only that, it seems to lack a skeleton "skull", instead sporting a mysterious structure that looks suspiciously like a human brain.

This horrific creature was Nightmare!

The occupants in the room screamed in true terror except Madoka and Takeo who the latter grit his teeth in rage. "What are you?!" a random civilian screamed. Nightmare turned to look at said civilian and chuckled darkly.

" **Who am I? I am the voice… The one that speaks inside your head. The one that whispers wicked things, evil, vile, terrible things. I am the cold chill cascading down your spine that tells you,** _ **"You are not alone."**_ **I am Nightmare!** " he said in an electronic yet demonic voice causing their eyes (save for Takeo's) to widen.

They heard another chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh, they turned to Takeo who was laughing. He then stopped and said, "You're just another asshole." He said causing Nightmare to growl in anger. " **I am surprised to see you are still standing, even after I have inflicted so much damage on you.** " He said. "I'm full of surprises." Takeo replied curtly which caused Nightmare to growl with a mighty rage.

" **Let us finish this."**

"Ladies first."

" **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR"**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

The two charged barring their teeth, weapons drawn, each having the intent to kill their opponent.

 **SHINK**

In a split second, it was over. Nightmare had his arms as if he did a slash, Takeo had his sword as if he did a downward diagonal slash, both of them panted furiously, the onlookers looked on intently to see who was the victor, until….

 **SQUELCH**

" ***GASP*"** They looked to see that Nightmare was gasping for air as black gunk which appeared to be blood leaked from his mouth and mid-section, Takeo regained his composure and pulled out a brown book that said 'holy bible' on the front, he opened the book and began muttering prayers to exercise demons as he walked to Nightmare who collapsed to his knees. The blade began to glow a holy white as he muttered more prayers, he drew near the abomination.

"BY THE POWER"

He put the book away and gripped Nightmares shoulder.

"OF THE FATHER, SON, AND THE HOLY GHOST"

The sword's glow grew brighter and brighter as he aimed it to Nightmare's back.

"Any last words?"

" **Yes, it is not over until one us dies!"**

Before Takeo could impale him, nightmare quickly sprung up and tackled Takeo through the wall and out into the streets below.

The two got up.

" **Now I will show you true power!"**

Dark energy swirled around Nightmare and he grew as tall as a bijuu. Everybodies eyes widened in fear. Takeo leaped on top of a tall building.

" **You think you can beat me little human!?"**

Takeo began to meditate, when Nightmare began to strike….

"FANG OVER FANG!"

About 36 drills flew and hit nightmare throwing him off. "ALL AVAILABLE SHINOBI, FOCUS FIRE ON THAT MONSTER, GIVE MY SON TAKEO UCHIHA-UZUMAKI SOME TIME TO REGAIN HIS STRENGTH!" Madoka yelled out.

 **[Nickleback – When we stand together]**

" **Come on little humans."**

The assault begun, Madoka transform into her susano'o and clashed with nightmare as many ninjas threw jutsus at him to buy time, all the while medical ninjas were helping Takeo heal.

Nightmare swiped at madoka which she slashed at with her sword, most of the uchiha threw fire jutsus at him, the aburame used bugs, the hyuga used their byakugan, the akimichi used their expansion jutsus, the nara used their shadow jutsu, the inuzuka use their clan jutsus, the Yamanaka were channeling hand signals for powerful jutsus to the shinobi, the Uzumaki were using their sealing techniques and their Kanpeki Karada, Maito guy used the eight gates, and the ANBU were using their signature jutsus.

 **[The right thing to guide us is right here inside us.]**

Nightmare had enough and used an invisible force to push everyone back, they were all low on chakra and madoka's susano'o was about to shatter.

 **[No one divide us when the light is nearly gone.]**

' _I'm sorry Takeo-chan, your mother failed you..'_ she laid there in her cracked susano'o form as nightmare slowly walked up to her, looking down at her he said, **"Your pathetic son could never match my skill, what made you think you could beat me?"**

 **[But just like a heartbeat, the drumbeat carries on.]**

 **[and the drumbeat carries on. (just like a heartbeat)]**

" **ME!"** before nightmare could deliver the final blow, white flames engulfed him, he roared in agony.

 **[Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump ba-bump]**

A t-rex like creature grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into a large briared tree destroying it, he had red skin with a black underbelly, ankylosaurus like armor on his back, a blade tipped tail, black horns on his head, humanoid arms and hands, bipedal with a humanoid torso, and the most noticeable feature, jyubigan eyes. He didn't give nightmare enough time to react as he grabbed nightmare by the back of the neck and threw him into another tree.

 **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**

 **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The two clashed, jaws clamping down on each other, clawing one another, doing anything to defeat their opponent. Madoka picked herself up fully recovered with the help with Risa and their daughters.

Madoka threw Amaterasu attacks at nightmare to help give her son an edge as he pushed nightmare into another tree this time covered in white flames and amaterasu flames.

He then grabbed him by the back of the neck again and threw him to the ground, nightmare got up only to get amaterasu flames to the face courtesy of madoka. Takeo grabbed nightmare by the neck only to be thrown off as nightmare threw off the flames, only to be shoved to the ground by Takeo again, this time into a building that collapsed on him.

 **[Music end]**

Nightmare roared in agony as he picked himself up, he shook off the pain and turned to face Takeo and Madoka who was beside him.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"**

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** _ **"**_

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"NOW!"

Golden chains wrapped around nightmare, he roared in agony again as he felt the chains drain his energy. Takeo grabbed Nightmare by his head and forcibly opened his mouth, Nightmare was too weak to do anything. His armored back and the blade on his tail glow a holy white as if he was channeling something.

" **HOLY STYLE: CLEASING FLAMES"**

Takeo breathed out white flames into nightmares' mouth, killing him as his head became detached from his body, his body fell to the ground.

The Shinobi and civilians were speechless as Takeo finished his attack. He looked into Nightmare's lifeless eyes and then looked to the full blood moon high in the sky and…

" **RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

He roared in victory as the shinobi and civilians cheered. Madoka smiled softly as Risa had tears in her eyes. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO OTOUTO!" "GO OTOUTO!" "WAY TO GO OTOUTO!" "OTOUTO!" "GO SOCHI-CHAN!" "WE'RE PROUD OF YOU SOCHI-KUN!" he heard his mothers and sisters cheering him on.

He turned his attention to six ghostly children holding a balloon in their hand, yellow, blue, brown, red, golden yellow, and white.

" **Bonnie, chica, foxy, Freddy, Goldie, and marionette… your cages have been broken… you're free…"** he transformed back into his human form and walked up to the six children.

He was about to take the balloons and set them free when…

" **It's… Not… Over… until… one of us dies…."** Takeo turned to see nightmare in his human form stand from the rubble.

He had jet black hair, the same eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and pale skin, he wore a yellow top hat, a black suit a yellow bow tie. That second mouth still in his mid-section. But he stood about ten feet tall.

"I've had enough of you, you son of a bitch!" Takeo yelled as he let go of the balloons, allowing the children to fly away. "It's time to end this once and for all." He said as he ripped off the cross allowing his true power to come full force, a bright light surrounded him blinding everyone.

When it finally faded, their eyes widened what they saw. A man with a height of 8 ft was standing tall and proud. He had snow white hair, snow white eyes, angel wings, he was still wearing his jeans, black boots, and a black shoulder pad on his right shoulder.

He was still holding that sword, but in his right hand…

Nightmare smirked, finally he was going to have a real fight.

" **Come on!"**

"Ok… *takes battle stance while smirking* … Let's dance!"

 **[Metal gear rising OST- It has to be this way]**

Nightmare threw shadow flames at Takeo which he dodged most of them and slashed the rest with his sword.

Takeo charged at him and made slashes on nightmare which caused nightmare to teleport about ten feet away from him and picked up very large debris from the collapsed house and threw it at Takeo.

Takeo slashed them in two with his sword. Nightmare flew at takeo, he was about to impale him with a claw when Takeo slashed him and threw him into a building causing it to collapse on him.

" **RAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** with a mighty roar, the debris flew off of him. He panted looking at Takeo with rage. He charged him throwing a punch which threw Kurohime out of his grip and landed 9 feet away from them, he turned to nightmare throwing a punch which he blocked.

Takeo began throwing multiple punches in nightmare's side at a fast pace, they could hear bones cracking with each punch. He injected most of his strength into one more punch causing nightmare to fly away and came to a skidding halt.

He stood up and summoned Nightmare freddy, fredbear, chica, bonnie, and foxy. He commanded them to fight Takeo which they obeyed. They charged as he began to heal by draining life force from anything and anyone near.

Takeo responded by summoning ghostly visages of Wolves and Velociraptors with a howl. They charged at the nightmare creatures while he ran to his sword all the while shadow bolts targeting him. He picked up his sword and deflected the bolts.

" **Arcane Barrage"** Arcane Missiles shot out of Takeo's hand aiming for nightmare. The missiles hit their intended target disrupting his healing process.

" **RAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"RAAAAAHHHHH!"

The two charged at each other again throwing mana and shadow attacks at each other. Takeo used a smoke screen to distract Nightmare. He couldn't react as he was tackled by Takeo and ran into the wall of a building.

Takeo began to pummel his face in multiple times. He finished with a punch so hard that the building collapsed on him. Nightmare pushed the debris off of him

" **I AM THROUGH WITH THIS CHILDISH GAME! SHADOW DEATH LASER"**

A large black laser shot out of Nightmare's hand.

"Tch! KA-ME HA-ME HA!" Takeo shot a white laser to counter Nightmare's death laser.

The two attacks clashed in a fight for dominance. Nightmare's attack seemed to be losing as he was beginning to weaken. FAST.

' **What's going on!?'** he thought, he looked down to see a golden chain wrapped around his ankle. **'No…'** looked up to see one of Takeo's sisters on top of a building with the same chain coming out of her hand.

He turned to Takeo to see Madoka and Risa using their powers to strengthen his attack.

The attack enveloped Nightmare and flew into a building destroying it. Takeo panted, that attack took a lot out of him. He saw Nightmare crawl out of the wreckage, his outfit torn and bloodied.

 **[Music change: Natewantstobattle- Nightmare]**

Takeo relaxed when he saw that and reverted back to his original form. He and his mothers and sisters walked up to nightmare. **"Finish… me…"** Nightmare rasped out **"Kill… Me…"** Takeo looked beside of nightmare and a few feet away from him was a custom Model 1887 lever action shotgun.

Takeo walked over to the gun and picked it up.

 **Chk-Chk**

He cocked it one handed and pointed it at Nightmare.

 **BANG (Flashback)**

 _A four year old Takeo was in his bed having nightmares with these things. Having to run from door to door just to protect himself from them._

 **Chk-Chk (Flashback end)**

Takeo cocked the gun again this time aiming for Nightmare's right arm.

 **BANG (Flashback)**

 _A twelve year old Takeo laid in his room, bloodied and broken, his right arm missing from the bicep down. "You're broken" a golden teddy bear walked up to him._

 **Chk-Chk (Flashback end)**

The genjutsu on Takeo faded, his right arm was replaced with a prosthetic one, "Your curse hasn't broken me yet, Satan spawn."

 **BANG (Flashback)**

 _An Eighteen year old Takeo was on his knees, injured, his left eye missing. Nightmare just a mere ten feet away from him._ _ **"Face it Takeo, You can't beat us and you never could…"**_ _Nightmare said approaching him. Takeo muttered some things,_ _ **"What was that?"**_ _Nightmare asked. "I said, I'M STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" Takeo said Tackling Nightmare through a portal that he recently opened._

 **Chk-Chk (Flashback end)**

Takeo's left eye was closed and leaking blood. "As I said before, I'm… we're… stronger than you think." He said as the ghostly kids appeared around Takeo, one of their hands gripping his wrist. Also one more hand, it was purple. Takeo immediately knew who he was, "Long time, no see… Brother…" he said as tears began rolling down his cheeks. _"Let's finish this once and for all… brother…"_ Vincent (purple guy) said.

 **BANG, arm cut off [We're only kids that lost our way,]**

 **Chk-Chk [but if we wait long enough then we'll be saved.]**

Takeo then aimed for nightmare's Heart.

 **BANG Chk-Chk [just sleep.]**

Flashback of Vincent getting possessed by nightmare.

 **BANG Chk-Chk [just dream.]**

Flashback of a possessed Vincent killing the children.

 **BANG Chk-Chk [this isn't fair, no we're not what we seem.]**

Flashback of Vincent getting full control of his body back and crying his eyes out.

 **BANG Chk-Chk [we wanna fly but our souls are trapped inside.]**

Flashback of The children in their ghost forms chasing Vincent into springtrap.

 **BANG Chk-Chk [it's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide.]**

Flashback of the kids finding out that nightmare was the one who was behind their deaths.

 **BANG Chk-Chk [just sleep]**

Takeo closed his eyes, remembering all those nights of fear, pain, and misery. And also; sharing their pain and misery. **[Just dream.]**

Takeo opened his eye putting all of those memories in a vault deep in his subconscious. **[It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free.]**

He aimed for Nightmare's head.

 **CLICK [Music fade out]**

The gun was out of ammo, Takeo saw one more bullet on the ground, "Do it yourself…" He said dropping gun near nightmare. He turned on his heel and walked away with the kids and Vincent in tow. **"FINISH… ME…"** nightmare yelled, **"KILL… ME…"**

 **[Mandopony-Balloons]**

The onlookers saw their memories as they gave Nightmare a slow agonizing death. Madoka, Risa, and Takeo's sisters were horrified with what they saw, they then began to cry their eyes out, the shinobi and civilians were also crying.

"Thank you, big brother." Chica said as she hugged Takeo. Freddy, bonnie, Goldie, foxy, and the marionette soon joined in the hug. Takeo smiled and began to tear up. They broke the hug and grabbed their balloons, as did Vincent.

"Ready?" Freddy asked looking at his friends. They all nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

They all let go of their balloons and began to fly away, Takeo and the onlookers looked up they flew away. Soon the night sky lit up as if god was welcoming them into heaven.

"Thank you Takeo." Foxy said

"We'll never forget you Takeo" the marionette said

"WE LOVE YOU BIG/LITTLE BROTHER!" they all said in unison.

That was it, Takeo began to cry, the first time in years he cried his heart out. Madoka and Risa walked to Takeo and hugged him, soon his sisters joined in.

He gripped his chest and gave a wide smile to them. "You will always be in my heart…" he said as they disappeared.

 **END**

* * *

 **To be honest i almost cried while i was writing the end of it. I tried my best to channel my thoughts into this, but sometimes it doesn't channel very well. favorite, follow, review, flame, i don't fucking care. But if this gets taking down due to copyright or whatever bullshit reason, i'll just put it up again. there's a fucking disclaimer at the top people.**

 **Have a good one.**


End file.
